1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to swinging closing devices in general and to automatic gates in particular.
2. Prior Art
Automatic gates are known in the prior art. In one common type of automatic gate, the gate is mounted on a track. Upon activation, the gate is retracted along the track. This can pose a problem in that the terrain around the gate may not be flat. Where the gate is placed over a road or driveway, it will generally be desirable for the gate to fit flush against the road to prevent access to the secured property beneath the gate. If the terrain immediately surrounding the gate is uneven and particularly if it is upwardly inclined as is often the case in mountainous regions, retraction of the gate will be difficult if not impossible, unless the gate itself can flex, which can potentially compromise the integrity of the gate as a security device as well as provide an additional potential failure point in the gate retraction mechanism.
Similar problems face swinging gates in uneven terrain. Frequently, the road or drive may rise in front of or behind a gate. As the gate swings out to open, it may encounter the rising drive, preventing it from opening fully. The problem can be addressed by simply raising the gate; however, this solution present its own set of problems in that the raised gate will no longer be in contact with the road or drive. This could allow intruders in or livestock out of the secured property.
Gates that simultaneously lift and turn are known in the prior art as well. However, the rotational mechanisms for such gates are often limited to a particular application. A single gate system typically cannot be used to open both left hinged and right hinged gates. Nor can typical prior art lift and turn gates utilize a single mechanism for both inward and outward opening gates. The result is that most prior art lift and turn gates must be custom designed for each application. Accordingly, an automatic gate meeting the following objectives is desired.
Objects of the Invention
It is an object of the invention to provide an automatic gate that can be simultaneously lifted and opened.
It is another object of the invention to provide an automatic gate that can be used in environments whose topography is not flat.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an automatic gate that can be used to block roads and drives that rise proximately to the gate.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an automatic gate mechanism that can be used with left hinged and right hinged gates.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an automatic gate mechanism that can be used with inward and outward opening gates.
Summary of the Invention
The preferred embodiment of the invention comprises an automatic gate hinge. In the preferred embodiment, the hinge comprises three sections: an upper section, a central section and a lower section. The upper section and lower sections are preferably fixed in place, while the central section is free to rotate with respect to either other section. A gate is operatively attached to the central section such that when the central section rises or falls, the gate rises or falls. Similarly, the gate is configured to swing as the central section turns.
The facing edge of the sections are curved and configured to mate. Initially, the central section will rest on the lower section. An outside power source will lift the central section into contact with the upper section. As the central section continues to rise, the interaction between the edges of the central section and the upper section will cause the central section to rotate such that the central section will simultaneously rise and rotate. The attached gate will follow suit.
As the central section is lowered, the interaction between the edges of the central section and the lower section will cause the lower section to fall and rotate simultaneously. A vertical section is provided in the lower edge of the central section and in the upper edge of the lower section to keep the central and lower sections in contact continuously. This allows the central section to begin to rotate as soon as it begins to fall and it allows the central section to fall vertically after its rotation is complete. Thus, the gate may be lifted, simultaneously lifted and rotated, simultaneously lowered and rotated, and then lowered.